fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hooves: The Karate Chopping Pig
Hooves: The Karate Chopping Pig '''is a game by Fantendo and Bomb Productions Games. Since it is a game by YoshiEgg, please do not edit it except for spelling errors and overall improvement. It is the first game in the Hooves series. Story In the once peaceful, talking animal-inhabited world of Animetropolis, darkness is rising. The cause: The Demon Titan. There are 12 titans that control and keep balance to Animetropolis: The Sea Titan, The Sky Titan, The Swamp Titan, The Earth Titan, The Skull Titan, The Light Titan, The Peace Titan, The Matter Titan, The Doom Titan, and The Space Titan. The other two are the ultimate titans that control all of the titans. They are The Life Titan and The Demon Titan. The Life and Demon Titans are brothers, but, ever since Animetropolis was created, they have fought and fueded after a huge fight over who controls all of the titans. The Life Titan got control and went up to live in the sky, but, The Demon Titan, plotting revenge, got control of no titans and sank to Animetropolis's molten core. Now, after 1,000,000 years, The Demon Titan rises from his hot home and wants to kill his brother and take control of all the titans so that he can rule the world. Meanwhile, one day, the citizens of Animetropolis, who are talking animals, (of course) hear about this chaos and panic. All except for one... In a Dojo up on the highest mountain in Animetropolis, there lives a pig. His name is Hooves. He has been training his whole life to be a kung-fu master, and he's doing pretty good with it. His master's name is Master Rex. He's a wise, old dinosaur, and he's the strogest, wisest citizen of Animetropolis. But, on this same day, The Demon Titan rises up to the Dojo and kills Master Rex! He also challenges Hooves (who is, unknown to him and everyone else in the world, the only one that can defeat The Demon Titan) to battle all of the titans, (who he brainwashed) save his friends, (who the brainwahed titans have captured) and get to him before he takes over the world. Hooves accepts the challenge, and, filled with rage and sorrow from the killing of his master, goes to find his friends and save the world. Playable Characters Hooves (Default) Giraffey Beluga Shnartzel (Who later finds out that he is The Sea Titan) Ray Playable Titans The Skull Titan The Swamp Titan The Space Titan The Matter Titan Artwork '''Coming Soon! Ending: (Spoiler Alert!!!) Hooves and his friends arrive at The Demon Titan's fortress in the sky and battle The Demon Titan. Unfortunately, after defeating The Demon Titan, The Space Titan turns on the gang, harnesses The Demon Titan's evil powers, and shoots up into the sky. Hooves follows, and The Space Titan and Hooves have the ultimate battle to the end. After defeating The Space Titan, the darkness clears and Animetropolis is saved. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Bomb Productions Games Category:YoshiEgg's Fan Games Category:Hooves (series)